


Samo przez się..

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: After-Resident Evil 6, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad Ending, Brutal, Brutality, Cięcie się, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Game: Resident Evil Outbreak, M/M, No artificial behavior, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Presumed Dead, Psychic Violence, Psychiczne i fizyczne zachowania względem strony biernej, Psychiczne zachowania, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape against Chris, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Life, Real behavior, Real behavior for Chris, Resident Evil - Freeform, Resident Evil 1, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Sex Toys, Vein cutting, Yaoi, dramat, gwałt, próba samobójcza, re - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: Beta: Jest. Ja sama!Opowiadanie: jest moje, postacie, nie..Pomysł: Całkowicie mój..Ilość rozdziałów: 2.. lub więcej.ilość stron na rozdział: 17.Ilość serii: 1.Treść: +21.Scena erotyczna: Jest i w dodatku jest sceną brutalnego gwałtu.Inspiracja:

      
← Obrazek znaleziony na google.com/





	

**** **Chris** _:_

_To zaczęło się od walki między mną, a Wesker’em. Pieprzony psychol zapragnął władzy nad światem! Wykorzystał w tym celu swój szalony, aczkolwiek genialny umysł. Tak… Wesker był nadzwyczaj inteligentny i charyzmatyczny. Jego IQ, badało kilku specjalistów, którzy kręcili głowami z niedowierzaniem, gdy widzieli go w zerówce. W tedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że tak to wszystko się potoczy…_

_Poczułem jak Wesker szarpnął mnie za szyję, a następnie rzucił o ścianę. Zaliczyłem krótki lot, a potem uderzenie w głowę. Jęknąłem, poczułem krew w ustach. Zamroczyło mnie na krótką chwilę, więc zacisnąłem mocno oczy. Prawdopodobnie miałem wstrząśnienie mózgu. Zamrugałem i zobaczyłem jak ciemnoskóra kobieta zaczyna walkę z Weskerem. Sheva najpierw zamachnęła się nogą w kierunku mężczyzny. Złapał ją i uderzył, łamiąc w dwóch miejscach. Kobieta przewróciła się na ziemię z rozdzierającym wrzaskiem bólu. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się podle, po czym zaśmiał się w głos._

_–          Nie mam na Ciebie czasu, głupia suko! – Warknął. Szarpnął za szyję kobiety i cisnął nią o ścianę, po czym zaczął ją podduszać. Sheva zaczęła się dusić, jednocześnie starając się uwolnić. Starała się z całych sił złapać oddech. Wesker zacisnął z całej siły rękę na  jej krtani, miażdżąc ją i odrywając jednocześnie spory kawał mięsa od jej szyi. – Upsss… NIE chciałem… – Zarechotał psychopatycznie. Puścił ją. Sheva upadła na ziemię wykrwawiając się. Starała się zatamować krwawienie, ale nic jej nie pomagało. Krew spływała gęstym ciurkiem spomiędzy jej palców. Po jej policzku spłynęły łzy. Spojrzałem na wściekle świecące się oczy Wesker’a. Byłem wkurzony i naprawdę już w tym momencie zacząłem pałać nienawiścią w kierunku tego gnoja! Gdy zrobił krok w moim kierunku, chciałem złapać Sheve i uciekać, ale byłem zbyt obolały i przerażony by się ruszyć._

_–          Ty chory skurwysynie! – Wrzasnąłem w zamian. Mężczyzna jednak zaśmiał się psychopatycznie i pojawił się przede mną. Złapał mnie za twarz i uderzył moją głową o ścianę.  Jęknąłem z bólu. – Mówią, że głową muru nie przebijesz, może sprawdzimy tę teorię? – Zakpił zimno.  Już wiedziałem, że to mój koniec. Sheva umiera. **Przepraszam**_ … _. – Myślałem, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi. – Oplułem go krwią. Mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem._

_–          „Przyjaciółmi”?! – Parsknął jeszcze głośniej. – Nigdy nie dałem Ci powodów byś mógł tak myślał!_

_Poczułem ból w okolicy potylicy i straciłem przytomność._

****  
***  
  


_Pierwsze co poczułem to okrutny smród krwi wymieszanej z kałem, benzyną i starymi wymiocinami._

_Otworzyłem szeroko oczy na tyle szybko, że światło przede mną oślepiło mnie na tyle, że przez chwilę nic nie widziałem.. Zacisnąłem je z bólu jaki promieniował w mojej głowie. Chciałem poruszyć rękami, ale nie mogłem. Jęknąłem. Dopiero teraz poczułem, że byłem przywiązany za nadgarstki. Złapałem mocny wdech i poczułem w ustach pragnienie. Zacisnąłem zęby. Chciałbym żeby to był tylko zły sen, ale… Nie był nim!_

_Przypomniałem sobie o Shevie. **Cholera** … Sheva! Biedna Sheva. Miałem ochotę wyrwać się z więzów i zabić Weskera, który był za to wszystko odpowiedzialny! Sukinsyn! Szarpnąłem rękoma. To było na nic._

_–          Widzę, że się ocknąłeś… – Usłyszałem ruch po prawej stronie. Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem w bok. Albert siedział rozwalony w fotelu, beztroski sposób na wyściełanym futrami z tygrysa bengalskiego. W jego ręce był kieliszek z czerwonym winem. Upił z niego łyk. Mężczyzna podniósł się z siedziska i odstawił kieliszek na czarny, mahoniowy stół po swojej lewicy. Odwrócił się do mnie, a chwilę później zbliżył z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Odwróciłem głowę patrząc w lewo. Wesker szarpnął mnie za brązowe włosy kierując moją głowę w swoją stronę. Syknąłem czując ból promieniujący już nie tylko w głowie. Bolało mnie absolutnie wszystko, jakby mężczyzna uderzał moim ciałem o metalowe stopnie jakichś schodów. Cholera wie, może i tak było? – Mówię, do Ciebie! – Syknął lodowato, aż przeszły mnie ciarki po plecach. – Myślę, że trzeba nauczyć Cię pokory i posłuszeństwa. – Zarechotał zimno i przesunął językiem po moim policzku. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się widząc jak sięga po nóż tylko po to, aby odciąć sznur nade mną. Upadłem przed nim na kolana. Wesker rozpiął rozporek i wepchnął mi swojego kutasa do ust. Byłem w szoku, a zarazem czułem rosnące przerażenie. Szarpnąłem się z całej siły w tył, ale on zablokował mnie swoją ręką. **Kurwa! Nie…! O Boże! Nie!** W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Jego lewa ręka zablokowała mi szczękę, w momencie gdy chciałem zacisnąć zęby. W ten sposób zmuszał mnie do robienia mu loda. Nie miałem wyjścia. Nie miałem wyboru! Łzy zaczęły spływać mi z oczu na policzka. Jęknąłem cicho, błagalnie. Chciałem by przestał, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić. Ruszał szybko moją głową. Zacząłem się dławić i dusić jego chujem. Chciałem go ugryź w penisa, aby mnie puścił. Byłem zaszczuty. Niepewność i niesmak, mieszały mi się w głowie niczym dobra szkocka. Zostałem upokorzony. Czułem, że zaczynam się łamać w przez to wszystko! Byłem rozgoryczony, wściekły. Coraz gęściej czułem go w mojej buzi. Czułem każde pchnięcie, każdy mikro ruch, a po chwili po czułem w ustach jego nasienie. Zacząłem kaszleć. Wyplułem jego spermę z ust na podłogę. Uniosłem na niego wystraszone a zarazem wściekłe spojrzenie, dysząc przy tym ciężko. – Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz… – Parsknął rozbawionym, nieszczerym śmiechem i umoczył palce we własnym nasieniu. Podstawił mi je pod usta i wcisnął do środka. Śmiał się przy tym jak wariat._

_–          Dlaczego? – Szepnąłem zdruzgotany, gdy wyciągnął palce z pomiędzy moich warg._

_–          Bo lubię zadawać Ci ból. – Stwierdził niskim, seksownym tonem i pociągnął mnie znów za włosy tylko, że tym razem  do brutalnego pocałunku. Ugryzł mnie w dolną wargę. Coś we mnie mówiło, żebym się temu nie opierał, że to może go nie rozwścieczyć. Duma jednak wzięła górę i ugryzłem go we wsuwający się w moje usta język. Mężczyzna wkurzył się nie na żarty i uderzył moim ciałem o podłogę. Opluł mnie krwią, a po chwili dostałem w twarz z otwartej dłoni. Spojrzałem na niego. – Już dawno miałem ochotę TO z tobą zrobić… – Wysunął z pochwy, umieszczonej na udzie ładnie wygrawerowane ostrze i zaczął rozcinać moje ciuchy patrząc prosto w moje wystraszone oczy. Czułem strach i przerażenie. Mój oddech przyspieszył, drżące ręce zacisnęły się w pięści._

_–          Przestań! Przestań, błagam! – Jęknąłem. Albert roześmiał się._

_Jego cięcia były proste, ale precyzyjne. Wesker rozciął moją bluzkę. Ostrze drasnęło naskórek na moim ciele, przez co zaskomlałem cicho z bólu. Jego usta drgnęły w psychopatycznym uśmieszku. Wesker przesunął po moim ciele palcami, drażniąc rankę. Widziałem, jak bardzo dobrze się przy tym bawił._

_–          Powinieneś schudnąć.. – Stwierdził spokojnie krzywiąc się przy tym. Pochylił się nade mną. Przeciął moje spodnie w kilku miejscach. Spróbowałem go kopnąć, ale nie udało mi się to. Ręce Weskera bezczelnie zacisnęły się na moim udzie. Obserwował mnie jak drapieżnik swoją ofiarę. Nagiego, pozbawionego jakiegokolwiek odzienia. Przymknąłem oczy rumieniąc się mocno. W myślach błagałem go aby przestał._

_–          Jesteś okrutny!_

_–          Dziękuję.._

_Wstał i przyciągnął sobie stół na którym stał kieliszek z resztką wina, po czym otworzył szufladkę, z dziwnymi przyrządami do BDSM. W tym czasie udało mi się odwrócić na brzuch i podnieść się na kolana. Wesker sięgnął po dziwną igłę, świeczkę i oraz pejcz. Szarpnąłem się w tył i naprawdę chciałem uciekać. Nie cierpiałem być kłuty. Wesker uniósł brew i podrzucił sobie w dłoni szatański przedmiot. Chwilę obserwował to jak pełzam po brudnym pomieszczeniu. Wyglądałem jak gąsieniczka chcąca uciec przed ptakiem, który miał zaraz pożreć to biedne stworzenie na śniadanie. Po chwili szarpnął mnie za włosy i wbił igłę w skórę na mojej szyi gdzieś niedaleko tętnicy._

_–          Gdzieś się spieszysz księżniczko? – Uniósł brew i przycisnął moją twarz butem do ziemi. Wyciągnął z mojej szyi igłę i poczułem jego ohydny język na niej. Jęknąłem cicho, z bólu. Czułem jak ssie mi to miejsce. Cholera…! To takie NIEprzyjemne. Po chwili odsunął się ode mnie. Zapalił świeczkę i poczekał aż plastyczna maź zacznie się topić. Wziął świeczkę i polał moje pośladki i fragment kręgosłupa wrzącym woskiem. Krzyknąłem z bólu, a mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem._

_–          Ahh! Wesker przestań! – Wydałem z siebie cichy płaczliwy dźwięk w podłogę. Jego ręka przesunęła się po moim brzuchu, aż dotarła do obnażonego penisa. Zarumieniłem się jeszcze bardziej i pojękując cicho po czułem jak mnie stymuluje. Jego but zniknął, a ja poczułem, jak mężczyzna opiera moje ciało o siebie; Gryzie moją dolną wargę i ssie ją brutalnie. Gdy byłem na skraju najbardziej chorego i najbardziej pojebanego orgazmu mężczyzna zacisnął zęby na mojej szyi i zabrał rękę z mojej męskości. Nakłuwając kolejne miejsca, Wesker wpatrywał się w moje pełne łez i nienawiści oczy. Widziałem w jego własnych, że sprawia mu to nie ziemską frajdę._

_–          Niby dlaczego? – Szepnął retorycznie i zmienił temat. – Dlaczego mi się nie poddasz? – Spytał z niepokojącą nutą, której nie rozpoznałem. Odwrócił mnie na plecy i przycisnął do ziemi. Nie odpowiedziałem. Moje oczy były zapuchnięte od wciąż płynących łez, a całe ciało drżało w upokorzeniu. Mimo to chciałem walczyć._

_–          Bo Cię nienawidzę.. – Warknąłem w końcu, chociaż to nie do końca była prawda._

_Mężczyzna wstał z podłogi i wziął ze stołu kilka różnej długości agrafek, i innych kłujących przedmiotów. Po chwili wrócił i przekłuł mi skórę wszystkim co miał. Krwawiłem przez chwilę jak świnia. Wesker szarpnął za moje włosy i znów przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku, łapiąc za mojego już nie co opadniętego fiuta. Przycisnął mnie do ściany i tym razem nie przestawał ruchów, aż nie doszedłem na własny brzuch, co było cholernie upokarzające i męczące. To był najgorszy orgazm w moim życiu. NIE chciałem tego robić z żadnym mężczyzną, ~~a tym bardziej z nim~~. Wesker szarpnął mnie za włosy i przyciągnął do brutalnego pocałunku. Tym razem odpuściłem nie chcąc go wkurwić. Syknąłem cicho, gdy Wesker pacali przesunął po jednej z agrafek. Nie zaprzestał jednak na tym! O nie…! Gdy byłem na skraju załamania psychicznego sięgnął po długi, naprawdę długi szpikulec obserwując moją reakcje zaczął wsuwać mi igłę w męskość. Moje oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a z ust dobył się dziki wrzask:_

_–          O kurwa! Ty skończony skurwielu! – Wrzasnąłem nim zdałem sobie sprawę co mówię. Wesker westchnął i wyciągnął ze mnie to coś po czym zaczął znów robić mi dobrze. Odrzuciłem głowę w tył i znów zalałem się łzami. – B-Błagam pr-rzestań m-nie d-dotykać. – Jęknąłem łkając. Czułem się jak ciota. Gdy podniecił mnie zaczął na nowo wpychać mi to ustrojstwo w cewkę moczową. Robił to cholernie długo, co bolało jak cholera._

_–          Chyba sobie kpisz! – Zaśmiał się cicho i przywiązał koniec odciętego sznura do reszty. – Będę robił z tobą wszystko, co mi się żywnie podoba. Jesteś mój!_

__  
***  
  


_Dokładnie siedem, cholernie długich dni się mną bawił i poniżał. Rany kłuły mnie i piekły od jego metodycznego ciągnięcia za agrafki, a penis bolał od systematycznego masturbowania. Igła wciąż tkwiła w środku. Nie dałem mu się. Trzeciego dnia przyszła do niego postać w masce z pewną paczką w dłoniach. Wesker uśmiechnął się podle i odebrał ją zaraz po tym. Postać w masce. Przyglądała mi się przez chwilę, po czym pokręciła głową. Leżałem zwinięty w kącie i znów łkałem. Najgorsze było jednak to, iż nie spałem. Gdy mdlałem on uderzał mnie w twarz, a jak to nie pomagało polewał mnie zimną wodą, robił zastrzyki z adrenaliną, albo uderzał pasem po tyłku. Nie wiedziałem czy dam radę tak długo wytrzymać. Chciał mnie wykończyć… Tego byłem pewny!_

_Postać w masce wyszła, zostawiając nas samych sobie. Nic nie mówiła. Nie pomogła mi._

_–          No to teraz mogę się lepiej z tobą zabawić. – Otworzył paczkę i wyciągnął z niej wibrator, który był dosyć sporych rozmiarów. Rozchyliłem oczy szeroko i cofnąłem się pod ścianę drżąc jak osika na wietrze. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i szarpnął za sznurek, który przymocował mi dodatkowo przy szyi, jako smycz._

_–          N-Nie! – Jęknąłem błagalnie, niemal wyjąc._

_–          Tak… – Zrobił wściekłą minę. – Myślę, że wygodniej Będzie na szklanym stole. – Warknął widząc mój opór. Czułem się jeszcze gorzej. Zrobiło mi się słabo jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej i nie tylko było to spowodowane głodem. Mężczyzna nie karmił mnie, tylko poił raz dziennie w misce jak dla psa._

_Wesker pchnął mnie na stół, który pod moim ciężarem rozbił się na milion kawałków raniąc moje całe plecy i trochę pośladki. Wrzasnąłem na całe gardło z bólu, czując jak szkło wbija mi się w skórę. Po jakimś czasie wszedł we mnie. Bez niczego! Nie użył nawet lubrykantu. Sukinsyn.! Zawyłem jak bity pies! Nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiałem seksu analnego. Rozchyliłem usta, a moje oczy stały się jeszcze bardziej szkliste i puste. Chciałem wyć, gryźć i kopać. Zaczął się poruszać. Przypomniało mi się pytanie Wesker’a z przed tych dwóch dni „Dlaczego się nie poddasz?!” i…_ Obudziłem się z krzykiem, zalany łzami. Oddychałem ciężko przez długi czas wpatrując się w sufit pokoju. Wiedziałem już, że nie zasnę. Musiałem się umyć. **_Tak! Umyć się_!**

            Wstałem gwałtownie zapleciony w pościel i wyrżnąłem pięknego orła. Wspomnienia, gdzieś tam daleko zakopane w mojej głowie zaczęły na nowo odżywać. Gdy mnie znaleźli nad martwym ciałem Wesker’a, nie wiedziałem co się ze mną działo. Pamiętam tylko jak przez mgłę, że miałem sporą cegłę i krew na rękach. Dostałem  w tedy takiej histerii, że nie dałem się dotknąć nawet lekarce. Claire przyjechała do mnie i tylko jej ciepłe ramiona mnie zdołały uspokoić. Wszedłem pod prysznic i zacząłem się bardzo dokładnie myć, jakbym chciał zmyć z siebie nie istniejący bród i spermę, którą Wesker zostawił na moim ciele kilka lat temu. Nie powiedziałem Claire o tym co się wydarzyło. Nikt tego nie wiedział oprócz lekarzy i Piersa.

            Westchnąłem. Zimna woda koiła moje nerwy i łzy. Oparłem się o ścianę prysznica i zjechałem po niej. Siedziałem w brodziku tak długo, aż nie zacząłem kichać. Przymknąłem oczy ** _. Ile to już lat odkąd zabiłem tego skurwysyna_**? **_Minęły już chyba z trzy, może cztery_**? Westchnąłem cicho i wyłączyłem wodę. Z beznamiętną miną wyszedłem z pod prysznica i skierowałem kroki do swojej sypialni aby się ubrać w codzienne ubrania. Moje dłonie zacisnęły się na czystych bokserkach.

            Sheva zanim umarła podobno aktywowała jakiś nadajnik, który miałem przypięty do buta.

            Ubrałem się w granatowe spodnie i poszedłem do kuchni. Zacząłem parzyć sobie kawę. Westchnąłem ciężko i usiadłem na krześle w kuchni. Zegar wskazywał właśnie godzinę dziewiątą dwanaście, rano. Nie musiałem pracować już dla BSSA. Po śmierci Piersa i uratowaniu świata przez Jake’a mogłem przejść na wczesną emeryturę i żyć jak lord. Nie tęskniłem za starymi czasami, ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nienawidziłem ich. Głównie po tym co zrobił mi Wesker. To był cud, że jeszcze miałem siłę na jakiekolwiek igranie z niebezpieczeństwem. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach na wspomnienie o tym wszystkim, aż ciarki mnie przeszły. Na szczęście to było i już nie wróci. Wesker nie żyje. Wziąłem swój telefon i wysłałem jednego SMS-a do Leona z zapytaniem co robi i czy da radę się dzisiaj ze mną spotkać. Po chwili otrzymałem odpowiedź:

**Leon:  
** Wybacz, dzisiaj nie dam rady. Wychodzę z Heleną na randkę!

Poprawił mi się humor. Po wydarzeniach z Chin bardzo zaprzyjaźniłem się z tą dwójką. Nawet polubiłem nie co Adę.

**Chris:  
** No to uważajcie na siebie dzieciaki! ;)..

**Leon:  
** Powiedział koleś o kilka lat starszy ode mnie! Pfff… xD

**Chris:  
** I tak uważam, że powinieneś się na którąś z nich zdecydować! A nie skaczesz raz do jednej, raz do drugiej!

Dostałem kolejnego sms-a. Tym razem był od mojej siostry:

**Claire:  
** Hej! Wpadnę do Ciebie za kilka godzin. Mam parę nowych rzeczy dla ciebie i wychodzimy na zakupy. Potrzebuję twojego męskiego oka i… No cóż. Noclegu. W Nowym Jorku ciężko o dobry hotel zwłaszcza teraz, gdy są te Dni Opłakiwania Zmarłych.

Ponad milion ludzi umarło w DOZ’ie. Westchnąłem cicho. Najwięcej w Ameryce.

**Chris:  
** Hej. Pewnie wpadaj jeśli masz ochotę ;)!.

Podskoczyłem na krześle, gdy usłyszałem dźwięk czajnika w kuchni. Wstałem przecierając jednooko i zalałem sobie kawę, której aromatyczny zapach rozniósł się po chwili po pomieszczeniach. Upiłem jej łyk rozmyślając o przyszłości. Claire bardzo lubiła Piersa i niestety bardzo przeżyła jego śmierć.

Ruszyłem w kierunku balkonu, który dwukrotnie przerastał swoim rozmiarem przeciętne balkony w Nowym Jorku. Usiadłem na sofie wpatrując się w bilbord przed sobą. Była na nim seksowna kobieta ubrana w ciemną marynarkę i czarną krótką spódniczkę. Jej rude włosy przypominały mi ogień w ognisku rysowany przez dzieci, a usta pomalowane karminową szminką, były wspomnieniem krwi. Rozchyliłem usta i upiłem kolejny łyk kawy. Na szczęście zdjęcie zmieniło się na tyle szybko, że nie zostało mi na długo w głowie. Teraz był pokazany „Pies i kot”, czyli jakaś tam najnowsza gra. Ponownie upiłem łyk gorzkiego napoju. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiałem się jak to będzie na emeryturze i mówiąc szczerze, było dosyć przyjemnie. Kasa raz w miesiącu przychodziła na moje konto i byłem pewny, że nigdy nie przekroczę tysiąca dolarów z wydatkami. Nie żebym się gdzieś śpieszył czy coś. Nie na drugą stronę, ale lepiej być zabezpieczonym w razie gdybym chciał się przeprowadzić na wieś, do siostry.

Claire była od niedawna na niepłatnym urlopie1 i wraz z Leonem, Adą oraz Heleną robili porządki u niej w domu. Westchnąłem cicho i z ciekawości sięgnąłem po telefon i wysłałem szybkiego SMS-a do siostry.

**Chris:  
** Jak idzie Ci sprzątanie?

Po chwili otrzymałem odpowiedź:

**Claire:  
** Jakoś leci :D. Będziesz miał swój prywatny pokój u mnie na strychu, jak tylko opanujemy ten chaos z Leonem i Heleną. Ada się nieco obija i robi nam herbaty… Pff!

Ps. Będę za dwie godziny..

**Chirs:  
** Świetnie cieszę się jak nigdy ;). Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż Cię zobaczę.

Wróciłem do pokoju, zamykając drzwi balkonowe za sobą i ruszyłem do pokoju gościnnego, aby przygotować świeżą pościel dla mojej siostry. Miałem dwuosobowy penthouse w samym centrum Nowego Jorku, na czterdziestym szóstym piętrze. Widoki były z niego niesamowite, a ludzie chodzący na dole wyglądali jak mrówki, które plątały się tu i ówdzie, nieumiejętnie szukając chwilowego, a zarazem nieistniejącego szczęścia. Tsaaa… Wiedziałem już, że coś takiego jak szczęście nie istnieje. Może gdybym ocalił Piersa, nie dał się zgwałcić tamtemu dupkowi, to wszystko wyglądało by inaczej?

Westchnąłem cicho, a następnie zacząłem przebierać pościel na inną. Claire miała być pod moimi drzwiami za trochę ponad godzinę. Mój telefon zawibrował, a chwilę później na wyświetlaczu pojawił się krótki SMS o treści:

**Claire:  
** Macie przebudowę drogi? Dwunasta ulica jest totalnie zakorkowana. Pojadę Times Square…

**Chris:  
** Tsaa… Sorry zapomniałem Ci napisać.

Zamknąłem oczy, po czym westchnąłem ciężko. Zrobiło mi się głupio bo to oznaczało, że moja siostra pojedzie dodatkowe dziesięć minut. Przebrałem do końca pościel i szybkim krokiem ruszyłem do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie porządne śniadanie.

Zacząłem robić jajecznicę. Pod czas smażenia jajek przypaliłem sobie dłoń i odskoczyłem jak poparzony, przypominając sobie ból, jaki otrzymałem rozżarzonym prętem, na plecach dnia drugiego, u Weskera. Mężczyzna szarpnął mnie za twarz i śmiejąc się, spojrzał prosto w oczy, a następnie zadał pytanie „Dlaczego się nie poddasz?”. Rozpłakałem się w tedy i uciekłem w kąt pokoju kuląc się i dotykając obolałego miejsca. Tak mężczyzna uwolnił mi ręce, które były całe okrwawione od sznurów. Mimo wszystko dotykał, gryzł, robił mi wszystkie te okropne rzeczy, aż do momentu, gdy…

Zadzwonił mój telefon. Odebrałem szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że stoję tak już z półtorej godziny i wpatruję się w jajecznicę, która o boże, stała się jedną wielką spalenizną.

–          Hej kochanie, będę za dziesięć minut. – Mruknęła Claire słodkim, świergotliwym głosem.

–          Wchodź, tylko mam nie zły bałagan. – Mruknąłem i wyobraziłem sobie jak kobieta marszczy nos z nie zadowolenia.

–          Nie martw się, posprzątamy. – Westchnęła cicho.

–          Nie… Ja… ja to zaraz sprzątnę. – Stwierdziłem niepewnie, bardziej do siebie i rozłączyłem się. Wziąłem szybko ręcznik, a przez niego płonącą patelnię, którą wrzuciłem do zlewu i zalałem to wodą. Zamknąłem oczy i westchnąłem cicho. Musiałem teraz posprzątać cały ten syf. Nigdy nie byłem pedantem, ale lubiłem mieć względnie porządek w mieszkaniu. Zabrałem się za zmywanie naczyń w kuchni, których narobił się całkiem nie zły stosik, od tygodnia nie sprzątania. Ignorując lekki głód zacząłem zmywać naczynia.

  
***  
  


Dzwonek od drzwi zadzwonił w momencie gdy schowałem ostatnią, czystą szklankę do szafki. Zerknąłem na zegar uwieszony nad wejściem do kuchni i szybkim ruchem wrzuciłem do kosza puste opakowanie po soku i chipsach. Była 11:30 przed południem. Przetarłem ręce i powoli ruszyłem do przedpokoju , łączonego z salonem, a następnie podszedłem do drzwi.

–          Hej… – Rzuciła moja siostra i uwiesiła mi się na szyi. – Mam Ci tyyyle do opowiedzenia! – Zaśmiała się. – A tak w ogóle powinieneś się przebrać. – Jęknęła widząc mój brudny od ketchupu, zielony i w dodatku niepoprasowany podkoszulek. Dziewczyna, a raczej już od paru lat młoda kobieta skrzywiła się i spojrzała na mnie krytycznym wzrokiem.

–          Cześć Claire. Zaraz mi o wszystkim opowiesz… – Stwierdziłem i zdjąłem swoją górną część garderoby.

            Claire wciągnęła za sobą dwie, wielkie walizki i postawiła je przy drzwiach. Moja siostra była nie tylko zapalona w boju, ale i oczywiście w noszeniu walizek i mimo, że zawsze chciałem jej pomóc, ta chciała być samodzielna i zawsze do wszystkiego dążyła sama. Zazwyczaj wzruszałem ramionami, ale czasami, bardzo rzadko jej pomagałem. Claire udowadniała mi swoją niezależność każdego dnia, a zarazem od momentu, gdy nasi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Kobieta nie dość, że była wspaniałą przyjaciółką to jeszcze kochaną siostrą i zawsze wszyscy mogli na nią liczyć ze wzajemnością.

            Claire poprawiła swój czerwony pukiel włosów, związany w kok.

–          Gotowy? – Zapytała uśmiechając się lekko i przy tym ukazując swoje idealnie białe zęby. Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony i zamrugałem oczami. Poszedłem do swojej sypialni i wysokiej szafy, aby wziąć z niej jedną z koszul wiszących na wieszaku. Zdecydowałem się na coś normalnego. Nic ekstrawaganckiego.

–          Na co? – Zapytałem wkładając na siebie zieloną koszulę w czarną kratę. Młoda kobieta podeszła do mnie i w skupieniu wzięła jedną z moich rąk w swoje drobne dłonie, aby zapiąć mi mankiety.

–          Na dzień pełen zakupów. Obiecałeś, że twoje męskie oko mi doradzi w zakupie kilku rzeczy na imprezę, którą mam wieczorem. – Jęknęła, na co ja uderzyłem się w czoło otwartą dłonią. **_Więc o to chodziło_**?! Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała na mnie. – Ubieraj jakieś fajne gacie i chodź. – Zaśmiała się i przejechała z torbami do pokoju gościnnego, a jej wysokie, czarne obcasy uderzały rytmicznie o parkiet.

Ruszyłem do swojej sypialni, aby się przebrać.

–          Idziesz ze mną na imprezę? – Bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała wchodząc po chwili za mną.

–          Nie lubię imprez… – Wciągnąłem na czyste bokserki swoje nowe, czarne, jeansowe spodnie i westchnąłem cicho. – I wiesz o tym…

–          Oj taam! Chodź, zobaczysz, pozbawię Cię tego kija co go masz w dupie. – Mruknęła odsłaniając jedną z żaluzji aby zobaczyć co kryje się za nią i aby wpuścić trochę światła do pokoju. Moja mała, słodka Claire. Mimo różnicy sześciu lat, byliśmy ze sobą bardzo blisko i dogadywaliśmy się niesamowicie dobrze. Prawie jak para, ale nie uprawialiśmy seksu i nie całowaliśmy się. **_Fuuj_**!!

            Wzruszyłem ramionami na te słowa i wyciągnąłem sobie swoje ulubione, czarne buty, z białymi sznurówkami. Założyłem je, po czym wyszliśmy z mieszkania kierując się do windy. Po drodze spotkałem swoją sąsiadkę i partnerkę z dawnych lat. Jill Valentine, która notabene była jedną z osób, które nie bezpośrednio, ale jednak były odpowiedzialne za to co stało się ze mną gdy Wesker… mnie… gwałcił i torturował.

Kobieta po prostu przeszła obok nas bez słowa udając, że mnie nie widzi. Po tym jak uwolniłem się od niego znienawidziłem ją do tego stopnia, że nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie nigdy więcej. Claire jednak zatrzymała się, zamrugała i odwróciła do niej, łapiąc kobietę automatycznie za nadgarstek.

–          Jill to ty? – Zapytała zaskoczona widząc jej nową fryzurę. Jill była cały czas blondynką, ale przycięła swoje włosy do ucha. Kobieta zatrzymała się i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem i lekkim strachem na nas.

–          Hej Claire… H-hej Chris… – Powiedziała cicho, na co ja jedynie skinąłem głową i spuściłem wzrok wpatrując się w podłogę. Założyłem ręce na piersi i zacząłem wspominać, jak Wesker w nocy zostawił mnie na kilka godzin między pierwszym, a drugim dniem. Przyszła w tedy zakapturzona postać w masce. Nie miałem w tedy pojęcia, że to właśnie ona. Że to właśnie Jill. Kobieta wyciągnęła z pod płaszcza pejcz i zaczęła mnie nim okładać. Jęczałem i płakałem błagając by przestała, ale ona zaczęła się śmiać i zdjęła kaptur oraz maskę. Jill miała długie, sięgające połowy pleców blond włosy spięte w wysoki kucyk. Jej oczy były stalowe, zimne i po prostu puste. Jej dłoń ułożyła się na mojej erekcji. Chciałem gryźć i kopać, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć. Oprócz krzyków i błagań by przestała nie pozostało nic innego. Już wolałem by ten chory skurwiel mnie gwałcił niż by moja przyjaciółka robiła mi dobrze. Zrobiło mi się słabo i niedobrze na to wspomnienie. Claire spojrzała na mnie zaniepokojona i dotknęła mojego ramienia.

Jill poszła jakieś pięć minut temu, o czym uświadomiłem sobie teraz.

–          Chris wszystko z tobą dobrze? – Zapytała. – Zbladłeś. – Szepnęła cicho dotykając mojego czoła opuszkami palców. – Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?

–          Wybacz… – Mruknąłem szybko. – To stres. – Skłamałem, ale Kobieta chyba mi nie uwierzyła, mimo wszystko skinęła mi głową. – Po prostu nie chcę poruszać tego tematu… Proszę? – Uśmiechnąłem się uspokajająco do niej. – Chodźmy.

–          Wiesz widziałam nieziemską, chabrową sukienkę z takim zajebistym paskiem, chyba kupię ją sobie. – Zmieniła gwałtownie temat chcąc odciągnąć mnie zapewne od myśli, które kotłowały mi się teraz w głowie. Byłem jej za to jednym słowem wdzięczny. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie i wsiadłem z nią do windy, która była pusta.

–          A jakie buty chcesz do tego? Szpilki, a może płaskie? – Zapytałem ją.

–          Wiesz zastanawiałam się nad dwoma parami. Jedne na wejście, a drugie na noc. Też w tym kolorze co sukienka. – Wysiedliśmy z windy i poszliśmy do wyjścia. Słuchałem jej w skupieniu patrząc na nią z uśmiechem.

Od śmierci milionów ludzi i skończenia wojny bioterrorystycznej minął rok i byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy widząc małe dzieci bawiące się na placach zabaw. Oczywiście nie wszystkie kraje doszły już do siebie po tej tragedii jaka napadła na nasz glob, ale wiele ludzi, a szczególnie dzieci zostało uratowanych. Jednym słowem nasza gospodarka rosła w siłę i była ustawiona bardzo wysoko. Gdy byłem jeszcze żołnierzem osobiście pomogłem setką ludzi.

–          Chris! Zobacz to ona! – Powiedziała Claire wchodząc do sklepu. Wszedłem oczywiście za nią jak pies.

            No i cóż… zaczęło się. Moja siostra oczywiście nie przystała na jednej sukience, gdyż wysoka, młoda ekspedientka zaproponowała jej jeszcze sześć innych sukienek. Kobieta przymierzała jedną za drugą. Usiadłem sobie na wygodnej sofie i czekałem za każdym razem na to aż wyjdzie i pokażę się w każdej z nich.

            Zaczęła od małej czarnej sięgającej połowy ud, ale skrytykowałem ją za to, że jest za krótka. Mimo wszystko wyglądała w niej prześlicznie, więc Kobieta postanowiła ją kupić. Następną sukienką była złota z czarnymi zebrowymi pasami układającymi się w pionie. Była dosyć dziwna bo prawie odsłaniała jej piersi więc kategorycznie jej zabroniłem zakupu. Kobieta zniknęła za ścianką, a do mnie dosiadła się ekspedientka proponując mi kawę i ciasto. Westchnąłem cicho i po prosiłem o smakołyki doskonale widząc, że nie wyjdę stąd szybciej niż za sześć godzin.

  
***  
  


Claire uśmiechała się do mnie i mówiła o imprezie jaka nas czekała wieczorem. Szedłem za nią z dziesięcioma torbami, które ważyły chyba z sześćdziesiąt kilo każda. Jak to każda kobieta, najpierw poszliśmy do sklepu z sukienkami, potem do butiku, następnie fryzjer, a jak fryzjer to i kosmetyczka. W końcu wylądowaliśmy u jubilera, gdzie Claire wybrała trzy różne kolie i poprosiła grzecznym tonem o zapakowanie każdej. Westchnąłem cicho i w końcu pozwoliłem sobie na spoczynek. Nogi mi odpadały, a zmęczenie powoli brało górę. Niestety nie trwało to długo. Kobieta po dwóch minutach wyszła, a ja poszedłem za nią.

–          Claire długo jeszcze? – Zapytałem zmęczonym tonem głosu idąc za nią  do cukierni.

–          Nie… Usiądź widzę, że jesteś już padnięty… – Mruknęła wpatrując się przez cienką szybę na jedzenie. – Po proszę dwie kawy i…

            Nie usłyszałem co dalej bo wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Usiadłem przy stoliku, tuż obok wejścia. Postawiłem zakupy na ziemi i zacząłem obserwować otoczenie. Za oknami centrum handlowego widać było bawiące się dzieci i rodziców pilnujących ich. Gdzieś w dali trwał remont, a nie daleko od nas starsi państwo pili sok trzymając się za ręce. _To uroczę_ … Wróciłem spojrzeniem do siostry, która wciąż coś wybierała. A to pokazywała na ciasta, a to na bitą śmietanę. _Co ona kombinuje_? Zmarszczyłem nos, ale po chwili dałem sobie spokój widząc, że kupuje jedynie dwie rurki z bitą śmietaną i kawy. Claire zapłaciła swoją kartą kredytową i usiadła obok mnie podając mi kawę i smakołyk.

–          Dziękuję Claire. – Uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem jeść.

–          To ja Ci dziękuję. – Mruknęła. – Nie rozumiem czemu taki przystojny i dobry facet nie ma jeszcze dziewczyny. – Stwierdziła spokojnie.

            Westchnąłem ciężko. Drażliwy temat…

–          Bo nie chcę… Claire serio dobrze mi tak jak jest… – Podparłem twarz na dłoni, a moje oczy pociemniały. Tak naprawdę nie chciałem nikogo. Bałem się. W pewnym momencie obok nas przeszła blondynka trzymając się swojego chłopaka za ramię. Zatrzymała się odwróciła do nas i zrobiła wielkie oczy.

–          Chris! Claire! – Pisnęła uradowana. To była Sherry. Uniosłem brew, zdziwiony i spojrzałem na nią wielkimi oczami. Kobieta miała na sobie biodrówki i krótką bluzkę odsłaniającą brzuch. Jej chłopak miał zasłonięte okularami oczy i rude ścięte prawie do zera włosy. Młody mężczyzna miał na sobie czarną, skórkową kurtkę, zapiętą podszyją oraz granatowe jeansowe spodnie. Jego ręce okalały motocyklowe rękawiczki.

**_Super… jeszcze mi tu ich brakowało_** , pomyślałem.

–          Chris! – Warknął cicho, a ja zdębiałem. Był to nikt inny jak syn cholernego Alberta. Jake Muller aka. Wesker. Prawdę mówiąc jakbym mógł to nawiał bym gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale Claire by coś podejrzewała.

–          Sherry! – Krzyknęła Claire i przytuliła  ją jak swoje dziecko, którego jeszcze nie miała. – Matko jak ja Cię dawno nie widziałam! To aż nie możliwe.

–          Też się za tobą stęskniłam. – Rzuciła Sherry. Jake odchrząknął jedynie wpatrując się w nią z miłością. – No tak to mój chłopak i… – Zaczęła spokojnie Sherry.

–          Syn Weskera… – Prychnąłem cicho.

–          No i? Wciąż mamy tą jedną, nie wyjaśnioną sprawę. – Bąknął nagle zirytowany chłopak.

–          No to chcesz mnie w końcu zabić? – Zapytałem z pozoru spokojnym głosem. W środku cały drżałem  na jego widok. Tak cholernie bardzo był do niego podobny. – Przecież niczym nie różnisz się od ojczulka. – Zacmokałem. Jake wściekł się i szarpnął mnie za fraki i podniósł z krzesła do góry. Drgnąłem. Chłopak przyparł mnie do szklanej barierki. Claire podniosła się z siedzenia, Sherry podeszła do mnie i niego ze strachem. W moich oczach jednak było czyste przerażenie. Serce zaczęło walić mi w niesamowitym tempie.

–          Puść go, Jake! – Krzyknęły dziewczyny jednocześnie starając się  go odsunąć od ode mnie. – Puść go!

Jake zamrugał widząc jak wielki lęk kryje się w moich oczach. Nagle usłyszałem jak szkło zaczyna pękać pod naporem jego nacisku na moje ciało i… w tedy poluźnił uścisk.

–          Dupek… Nie będę na ciebie marnował ani energii, ani czasu. – Prychnął cicho i wsadził ręce w kieszenie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. Ja natomiast zjechałem po szklanej półściance. Dygotałem nieco, aż do momentu gdy moja siostra mnie nie przytuliła. – Sherry idziemy… – Syknął chłodno i poszedł sobie. Niebieskooka, blondynka stała zmieszana i zdenerwowana.

–          Przepraszam za niego… – Szepnęła zarumieniona i pobiegła za chłopakiem, krzycząc jego imię.

–          Claire, wracajmy do mojego mieszkania… – Powiedziałem z na półszeptem, z na wpół błagalnym jękiem. Kobieta spojrzała na mnie wielkimi oczami i skinęła mi głową. Byłem chyba blady bardziej od ściany. Claire wzięła część zakupów, a ja resztę. Nie miałem ochoty na żadną imprezę, a Claire musiała to uszanować.

            Wyszliśmy z centrum handlowego i ruszyliśmy do penthouse’u. _Gdyby nie Wesker wszystko byłoby okay_ … pomyślałem, ze łzami w oczach.

  
***  
  


Skłamał bym, gdybym powiedział, że Claire jest mało przekonująca. Jej przysłowiowe wiercenie w brzuchu i mówienie: „Proszę, chodź ze mną”, marudzenie, o tym co ona będzie tam sama robić mnie trochę już irytowało. Mimo to argument, który mi podała po na myślę zwalił mnie na kolana, nie dosłownie oczywiście.

–          A jak mnie zgwałcą?

Uniosłem głowę z nad czytanej książki i zdjąłem okulary z nosa. Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.

–          C-Co?!

–          A jak mnie zgwałcą?

            Moje oczyska zrobiły się wielkie ze zdziwienia, a wyobraźnia podsunęła mi obraz gwałconej Claire, która jest zmuszana do seksu.

–          Dobra! – Krzyknąłem i wstałem machinalnie. Claire klasnęła w dłonie, a następnie podała mi jakieś nowe ubrania. Była to koszula w czarno-czerwoną kratę, do tego biały podkoszulek i spodnie bojówki w odcieniu ciemnego brązu. Claire kupiła mi to chyba zanim przyjechała do mnie. Do tego postanowiła, że postawi mi włosy na żelu. Westchnąłem cicho i zgodziłem się nie mając wyjścia. Tak… Moje włosy zrobiły się nieco dłuższe niż miałem jeszcze nieco ponad rok temu i robiły za słodkiego jeża.

–          Jutro idę do fryzjera! – Wyjęczałem cicho, gdy ubrałem się w ubrania, które mi podała.

–          Jutro jest niedziela… – Zachichotała i wzięła trochę żelu na palce wsmarowując go w mój łeb. Przewróciłem oczami, ale grzecznie siedziałem.

–          To w poniedziałek. – Zrobiłem minę oburzonego dziecka, a ta pochyliła się nade mną i cmoknęła mój policzek.

–          Już Byczku…

–          Co? Czemu byk? – Zdziwiłem się. Przekrzywiłem głowę zdumiony. Kobieta pokręciła głową i westchnęła ciężko.

–          Bo jesteś napakowany jak byczki. Brakuje Ci kolczyka w nosie i rogów… – Zaśmiała się i wyszliśmy na ulicę Nowego Jorku. Kobieta zamówiła taksówkę już wcześniej, więc wystarczyło tylko wsiąść i jechać.

            Claire, jak to Claire gadała całą drogę do klubu, śmiejąc się z kierowcą na różne tematy. Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce powitał mnie wielki neon z napisem „ **Welcome to the Wight Club** ”, pisany czcionką Freestyle Script. Weszliśmy do środka. Oddaliśmy niepotrzebne rzeczy… A właściwie to Claire je oddała, ja tylko stałem i patrzyłem w przestrzeń rozmyślając o tym jak ja przetrwam tę noc. Claire była zaprawiona w bojach, – nie tylko tych alkoholowych, ale i tanecznych – bo na ostatnim bankiecie, w Kalifornii to właśnie ona rozkręciła imprezę do tego stopnia, że goście, – w większości osoby po pięćdziesiątce – zaczęli tańczyć i świetnie się bawić.

–          Chris, idziemy? – Mruknęła pogodnie i sięgnęła po moją rękę. Szliśmy przez chwilę schodami w dół, potem skręciliśmy w prawo i weszliśmy do ciemnej Sali w której cicho grała muzyka. Claire puściła moją rękę i poszła kilka kroków do przodu. Nagle zrozumiałem co się tak naprawdę dzieję. Szlag! Serio? Jak mogłem zapomnieć o…

            Światło się zapaliło i…

–          Niespodzianka, wszystkiego najlepszego! – Wrzasnęli wszyscy moi przyjaciele i znajomi, a ja z zaskoczenia otworzyłem szeroko usta. Byłem zażenowany do tego stopnia, że nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Zapomniałem o własnych urodzinach. Zarumieniłem się do tego stopnia, że zagryzłem wargę. Claire uśmiechnęła się lekko i szybko zrobiła mi zdjęcie by uchwycić ten moment. Po chwili podszedł do mnie Leon wraz z Heleną i Adą.

–          No to ten… Wszystkiego najlepszego. – Leon uścisnął mi dłoń, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem. Miał na sobie białą koszulę w zielone pasy. Na nogach miał zwykłe, granatowe  jeansy. Jego ciemne, blond włosy miał puszczone luźno.

–          No fajnie się randkowało? – Zapytałem, a dziewczyny zachichotały.

–          To Ada wymyśliła, ja do tego ręki nie przykładam. – Rzucił od razu, chcąc się bronić.

–          Uduszę Cię potem, stary. – Zaśmiałem się i poczochrałem mu głowę. Młody mężczyzna podał mi prezent i wyszczerzył się.

–          Pół dnia łaziły za mną, dupę mi truły. Nie wiedziałem co Ci kupić i w końcu postawiłem na coś naprawdę „męskiego”. – Puścił mi oczko. Wyciągnąłem różowy fartuszek i parsknąłem śmiechem.

            Następnie powalająco, nieziemskim krokiem podeszła do mnie Ada. Miała na sobie rubinową sukienkę z jakimś chińskim, złotym smokiem zawijającym się na jej plecy. Na nogach zaś miała piękne, czarne, a w dodatku bardzo wysokie szpilki. Jej włosy sięgały natomiast ramion. Urosły od naszego ostatniego spotkania w Chinach. Ada podała małe pudełeczko. Gdy je otworzyłem, aż zamrugałem z wrażenia. Był tam przepiękny łańcuszek z wygrawerowaną literą „C”. Podziękowałem jej.

–          Chris, wszystkiego najlepszego… – Stwierdziła tajemniczo. Cała Ada. Tuż po niej zrobiła do mnie krok Helena. Ta zaś miała długą, koktajlową sukienkę i brzoskwiniowe, niskie buty. Chyba balerinki. Włosy miała spięte w niewysoki kok, a grzywkę spiętą czarnymi wsuwkami.

–          Cześć Chris…

–          Witaj…

Podała mi drobną paczuszkę, którą natychmiast odpakowałem. Był to zegarek. Rolex, jeśli się nie mylę. Kobieta uściskała mi dłoń, ucałowała obydwa policzki i złożyła krótkie życzenia. Następnie podeszła do mnie Sherry, a za nią Jake. Ona była ubrana w małą czarną, do tego posiadała srebrny zestaw biżuterii. Wisiorek i kolczyki. Jej stopy były odziane w śliczne, szare ciżemki. On zaś miał na sobie męskie lakierki, białą, przewiewną koszulę oraz eleganckie spodnie.

Cały się spiąłem, ale z grzecznością uściskałem ją i wysłuchałem życzeń. Obejrzałem prezent. Kobieta wydziergała mi śliczny, zielony, szalik, który posiadał białe frędzle. Całość mnie wzruszyła do tego stopnia, że ją mocno przytuliłem. Podziękowałem jej za podarunek i odłożyłem go do reszty.

Jake podszedł do mnie i… uśmiechnął się cynicznie, albo tylko mi się wydawało. **_Serio nie mam pojęcia_**.

–          Ile to już masz co staruszku? – Poklepał mnie po ramieniu, a ja spiąłem się cały. Zacisnąłem usta w cienką linię, a kilka kropel potu zebrało mi się na czole.

–          Cz-czterdzieści… – Wydukałem w końcu ze strachem malującym się w oczach. Moje ręce zacisnęły się w pięści, a ja cały zadrżałem.

–          Dobrze się czujesz? – Zapytała mnie Claire łapiąc mnie za ramię. Zmierzyłem ją lekko wystraszonym spojrzeniem. Zamrugałem i stwierdziłem, że _jestem, kurwa bezpieczny_! W  myślach natomiast obmyśliłem sobie już pewien plan. Posiedzieć godzinę, może dwie do trzech maksymalnie i zwiać do domu czym prędzej, pod pretekstem złego samopoczucia. Jake spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i podał mi prezent, który przyjąłem oraz obejrzałem z niechęcią. Była to ładna, grawerowana ramka na zdjęcia i drobny liścik: „Dla Chrisa, od Jake’a”. Muszę przyznać, że jak na pismo syna takie złoczyńcy to posiadał je naprawdę wysublimowane. Nie to, co Wesker, który pisał jak pokraka. Często musiałem go pytać co gdzieś piszę, gdy byliśmy jeszcze oddziałem S.T.A.R.S. Jake odszedł do tyłu. Na imprezę przyszła jeszcze Jill, która obserwowała mnie smutnym spojrzeniem.

–          Cześć. – Powiedziała, a ja cofnąłem się o krok. Dlaczego przyszła? Czyżby Claire ją zaprosiła? Nie odezwałem się.  Mało brakowało a dostał byłbym ataku histerii. – Muszę… Ja… My… Musimy pogadać. – Szepnęła cicho chcąc dotknąć mojego ramienia. Cofnąłem się jednak o krok.

–          Ale ja nie chcę… – Stwierdziłem spanikowany.

–          Chris… – Syknęła Claire. – Bądź miły. – Rzuciła do mnie. – Byliście przyjaciółmi. Co się z wami dzieje? – Uniosła brew.

–          Ja go…

–          Nie ważne. – Rzuciłem do siostry ucinając, gwałtownie temat. Kobieta wręczyła mi torebkę z prezentem i kopertę.

–          Masz tu wszystko napisane… Domyśliłam się, że nie będziesz chciał rozmawiać na _TEN_ temat, więc  napisałam list. – Westchnęła cicho Jill. Odwróciła się na pięcie i rzuciła. – Pójdę już…

            Claire pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i poszła za nią. Ja nie odezwałem się słowem. Impreza się zaczęła. Po chwili ktoś z ludzi Claire przyniósł tort ze świeczkami, które szybko zdmuchnąłem. Każdy otrzymał spory kawałek ciasta z bitą śmietaną, owocami i kremem nugatowym. Na spodzie była gruba warstwa białej – mojej ulubionej –czekolady. Wypiek był fenomenalny w smaku, kawałki rozpływały się w ustach. Gdy zjadłem swoją porcję, zostałem zaproszony przez Helenę na parkiet. Zgodziłem się i muzyka zaczęła grać bardzo głośno.

  
***  
  


            Po kilku godzinach nieustannego tańczenia, darcia gardła z przyjaciółmi na siebie, żeby było nas słychać wzajemnie oraz picia alkoholu, byłem nie co wykończony i postanowiłem, odpocząć. W brew pozorom nie czułem się ani trochę pijany. Usiadłem na tyłku, w naszej loży. Widziałem, że wszyscy się świetnie bawią, o prócz… Jake’a, który podpierał ścianę na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Młody mężczyzna obserwował mnie. Tego byłem pewny. Drgnąłem, gdy zaczął iść w moim kierunku. Przełknąłem ślinę i zwiałem w kierunku baru, aby zamówić sobie kolejnego drinka. Zastanawiałem się czego może chcieć ten gówniarz, który był ode mnie młodszy o dziewiętnaście lat. Pewnie chce odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania odnośnie ojca. Westchnąłem i usiadłem przy barze. Sherry tańczyła właśnie z Leonem, a Hellena, Ada oraz Claire siedziały na stołach chichocząc z czegoś. W rękach miały drinki z palemkami. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Jill nie wróciła. Spojrzałem na zegarek, który wskazywał pięć minut po godzinie dwunastej w nocy. W końcu podszedł do mnie młody barman. Zamówiłem sobie drinka zwanego jako Jack Daniels i wypiłem go od razu, duszkiem. Leon opadł zmęczony i czerwony obok mnie.

–          Whisky! – Rzucił uśmiechając się lekko.

–          Jak się bawisz?! – Zagadnąłem.

–          Świetnie. Już dawno tak się nie bawiłem! – Odparł przekrzykując muzykę.

–          Zdecydowałeś się na którąś?! – Odkrzyknąłem.

–          To nie takie łatwe! Oby dwie są świetne! – Rzucił bawiąc się szklanką, którą otrzymał od mężczyzny. Podziękował i upił łyk. – U Ady podoba mi się tajemniczość, a u Heleny opanowanie! – Mruknął.

–          To zaproś je na trójkąta! – Wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

–          Już to zrobiłem! – Rzucił, a ja zachłysnąłem się drugą szklanką podanego mi napoju.

–          O rety! Serio?!

–          Jasne… Były zachwycone! – Wstał i ze szklanką w ręce poszedł do dziewczyn.

            Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem i wstałem dopijając swojego drinka. **_Ten_** **_to ma branie_** , pomyślałem rozbawiony. Zostawiłem barmanowi jeszcze spory napiwek, po czym ruszyłem do łazienki aby ochłodzić twarz zimną wodą. Wszedłem do środka zamykając drzwi za sobą. **_Ufff… W końcu trochę ciszy_**. Niestety pech chciał, że był tam też Jake, który korzystał z pisuaru. Chciałem się wycofać, ale mnie zauważył. Przekląłem cicho.

–          Chris, chcę pogadać… – Burknął nieprzyjemnie zapinając rozporek w spodniach.

–          Ale ja nie chcę… – Westchnąłem. Idiota, gdyby wiedział co jego ojciec mi zrobił. Podszedłem do umywalki, aby umyć ręce. Młodzieniec był cholernie podobny do ojca, nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i poruszania się. Zagryzłem wargę widząc go obok siebie. Mimo wszystko zanurzyłem ręce w wodzie i obmyłem twarz. Jake warknął cicho na moją wypowiedź. Przez chwilę zgrywałem twardziela, ale widząc wściekłość w jego oczach, która odbiła się w lustrze, poczułem przerażenie.

–          Posłuchaj… Byłeś z moim ojcem najbliżej. Nie mam jak inaczej dostać odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytania! – Krzyknął. Niechciałem tego słuchać, odwróciłem się do niego przodem i spojrzałem mu w oczy.

–          Masz archiwa, stamtąd powinieneś się dowiedzieć wszystkiego. – Syknąłem cicho.

–          Są tam podstawowe informacje o tym jak się nazywał oraz gdzie pracował. Chcę wiedzieć czemu akurat ty byłeś jego przyjacielem.

–          Nigdy nie byłem jego przyjacielem! – Odparłem krzykiem i już miałem wyjść z pomieszczenia, gdy Jake chwycił mnie za fraki i przycisnął moje ciało do ściany. W jego oczach przez sekundkę błysnęła Wesker’owa czerwień, a może mi się to tylko wydawało? Zamrugałem i zbladłem dodając. – Jesteś jak ojciec! – Syknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. No i to było by na tyle z bycia bezpiecznym. Jake warknął i przyszpilił mnie do ściany w taki sposób, że przytrzymywał mnie za nadgarstki, tak, że nie mogłem się ruszyć. Chciałem krzyczeć, ale jego usta zamknęły się na moich. Szarpnąłem się lekko i spojrzałem mu w oczy błagalnie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jego źrenice były lekko rozszerzone. **_Ćpał_**?! Rozpiął moje spodnie i zdjął je.

–          Nie chcesz gadać?! – Warknął cicho do mojego ucha. – Dobrze.. To zabawimy się inaczej..

–          Jake przestań błagam! – Jęknąłem, ale było już za późno. Młody mężczyzna odwrócił mnie tyłem i pchnął na ścianę łazienki. Szamotałem się przez chwilę, aż w końcu krzyknąłem, gdy poczułem jak wchodzi we mnie cały. Ponownie ktoś rozerwał moje ciało. Czułem się zrozpaczony.

–          Z kim się rżnąłeś mała dziwko?! – Syknął mi do ucha. Nie odpowiedziałem łzy pociekły mi po policzkach. Zacisnąłem zęby. Mój szloch przerodził się w łkanie kąt pomieszczenia. Moje ciało zwiotczało i gdyby nie ręce, które przyszpilały mnie do kąta osunąłbym się nie przytomnie na ziemię. Miałem dość życia. Młody mężczyzna rżnął mnie jak pies swoją sukę. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Akt nie trwał długo. Po chwili poczułem jak jego sperma wlewa się w moje wnętrze. Nie dałem rady… Najpierw śmierć Sheva’y, później gwałt ze strony Weskera, utrata Piersa, a teraz to… Koń by tego nie zniósł, a co dopiero ja. Jake uśmiechnął się do mnie podle, gdy zjechałem na podłogę. Zacisnąłem zęby na wardze, aż do krwi. Gdy poszedł sobie zamknąłem oczy. Wciągnąłem spodnie na tyłek. Mając podkrążone i czerwone oczy od łez. Wstałem i powoli ruszyłem do wyjścia z klubu. Przed oczami miałem pustkę. Chyba ktoś krzyczał radośnie moje imię, ale nie miałem siły, aby patrzeć na tą osobę. Doszedłem do drzwi i omiotłem ostatni raz moich przyjaciół pijących wspólnie i cieszących się życiem. Moja siostra akurat tańczyła z jakimś kolesiem na parkiecie, co chwila rozglądając się za kimś. Pewnie za mną. Zaczął lecieć jakiś wolniejszy kawałek i kobieta podziękowała facetowi. W końcu zlokalizowała mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i ruszyłem obolały do wyjścia z klubu. Chciałem teraz tylko jednego snu. Najlepiej wiecznego!

  
***  
  


Sam nie wiem jak dotarłem do mieszkania. Sam nie wiem czy nawet zamknąłem drzwi wejściowe, ale tak szczerze? Miałem to w dupie! Rozebrałem się do naga i rzuciłem te cholerne brudne ciuchy na ziemię. Czułem jak ta ohydna biała maź spływa mi po udach. Nalałem sobie wody do wanny.

**_Nic mnie w życiu dobrego nie spotkało_** … ** _Nigdy_**!

Sięgnąłem po pudełko z lekami przeciw bólowymi, które było schowane za lustrem i przyjrzałem się sobie. Odbicie przedstawiało zniszczonego życiem, a przede wszystkim wojną człowieka, który był zmęczony.  Moje oczy były lekko podkrążone i zdołowane, a małe, drobne żyłki już dawno wyszły na wierzch od wylanych łez. Jednym słowem wyglądałem  dosyć upiornie i koszmarnie. Wysypałem z opakowania na dłoń najpierw dwie tabletki, ale po szybkim na myślę dodałem całe pudełko.

Sięgnąłem po żyletkę jakoś automatycznie, sam nie wiem co mną kierowało. Wszedłem do wanny łykając garść przeciw bólowych leków. Po jakimś czasie takiego siedzenia w wannie moje ciało rozluźniło się nieco. Przyłożyłem sobie do nadgarstka metalowy przedmiot i delikatnie przejechałem po nim. Pierwsze krople krwi skapnęły do wody. Poczułem lekką radość, co byłoby dosyć nienormalne gdyby nie stan, w którym aktualnie się znajdowałem.

–          I can’t keep running away2… – Szepnąłem patrząc na rękę. – Takie było moje przeznaczenie. – Szepnąłem cicho. Naciąłem sobie kolejną żyłę i jeszcze jedną i ciął był tak jeszcze długo najlepiej całe ciało, ale zaczęło robić mi się coraz bardziej słabo. **_Oj… Przeciąłem chyba tętnicę_.** Żyletka wysunęła mi się z ręki. **_Piers_ … _Idę do Ciebie_**. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i osunąłem się w ciemność, jak przez mgłę usłyszałem jeszcze damski wrzask i błaganie bym nie umierał, ale czułem, że dla mnie jest już za późno…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>             Ale czy aby na pewno? …
> 
> Tak, z tą cholernie satysfakcjonującą końcówką zostawiam was ;).. Starałam się jak najwierniej oddać obraz gwałtu, ale nie wiem czy mi wyszło. Jakby co piszcie ;).. Dla wytrwałych dziękuję i czekajcie na drugą część :).
> 
> 1 \- W stanach Zjednoczonych nie można sobie pozwolić na długi wypoczynek, ponieważ nie mają tam płatnych urlopów, albo mają, ale krótkie ( tak mi tata powiedział :P ).  
> 2 \- Cytat z Resident Evil 6, który mi się doskonale tu wpasował xD.


End file.
